


Maestro De Kuiper

by SoftKing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Glasses, M/M, Maestro Sigma, Other, Stripping, just slapping some sig content out there, sigma in a suit baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: *shrug emoji*I just think he's hot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Maestro De Kuiper




End file.
